One Week Vacation
by Sapphire Pirate
Summary: The sequel to More Than A Transporter Error. Last we knew, Captain Jane T. Kirk had appeared in the transporter room, leaving everyone speechless. Who knows what havoc she'll wreck on Jim's Enterprise, just as he's gotten a little more than friendly with Spock? Reviews and suggestions are always welcome!
1. Hello Boys

**A/N: So, for those of you who didn't read More Than A Transporter Error, I suggest you do, because otherwise this beginning will make no sense. It picks up right where I left off in the Epilogue of More Than A Transporter Error. **

**Anywho, enjoy!**

Everyone in the transporter room stared at Jane T. Kirk as she walked off of the pad she'd arrived on. "And to think," she continued, "I'd been expecting a quiet week on Risa." The blonde took her time taking in everything around her. "This'll be much better."

"Why isn't she injured?" Jane turned to see Jim whispering to Spock. "I mean, the female you had to go into a healing trance before she could go around the ship."

Jane grinned cockily. "Not the first parallel crewmember you've received?" She shrugged when no one answered her. "Damn. Kinda wanted to be the first. Anyway," she added, turning to look at Jim and Spock. "Captain Jane T. Kirk of the Starship Enterprise. I'm addressing...?"

Spock took over, obviously sensing that Jim was not going to be able to find his voice anytime within the next thirty seconds. "Commander Spock, First Officer on the Enterprise. This is Captain James Tiberius Kirk of the Enterprise, my commanding officer."

"Ah," Jane said, directing her gaze to Jim. "So this is what I'd look like as a guy." Her eyes flicked back to Spock briefly. "Spock I'd already figured out. But you, Captain, I believe are completely unexpected." After a moment, she crumbled into a heap on the floor.

For a full fifteen seconds, nobody moved. Then Bones rushed in. "Dammit, Scotty! Why didn't you tell me we got another one?!" He knelt down next to Jane and pulled out his scanner. "So, who is this one?"

Jim gaped for a moment before speaking. "Jane T. Kirk."

Bones looked up at the captain, before laughing. After a minute he managed to sober up a little. "Okay, I've gotta say, having a female hobgoblin around was not the most fun, but having a female version of you, Jim?" With that, the CMO fell back into the laughing fit he managed to find himself in.

"Doctor McCoy," Spock said, sparing Jim from any more embarrassment. "I believe Miss Kirk needs to be escorted to Sickbay so she may receive proper medical treatment for the injuries provided from transporting between realities."

Said doctor nodded. "She does. So, who's gonna carry her?" He looked at Jim, expecting him to do what Spock had done with Miss Spock. To his surprise, Jim picked Jane up with a minimum of fuss. In a stunned silence, everyone watched the captain leave. As soon as Jim was out of sight, Bones turned to Spock. "He's coming in for another check up."

**A/N: So, wasn't planning on it ending quite like that...BUT YA KNOW, WHO CARES ANYWAY? Also, I'M SORRY IT'S SO SHORT. Reviews welcome! (Oh, and thanks to Mikaela II and AngelPanda3 for asking for this otherwise I was just gonna leave Jane on the ****_Enterprise_**** with nothing to do.)**

**EDIT 7/30/13: Sorry guys, had to do a bunch of funky stuff to get the chapter it's title. Other than that, it's all good!**


	2. Fat Shirts

Jane awoke less gracefully than she would've liked. Panting in a cold sweat, she took a moment to take in her surroundings. _Medical area of some kind, possibly this_ Enterprise_'s Sickbay_. Suddenly she had a painful throbbing in her head, which she attempted to stifle by placing her hands on her head. Her biobed readings must've been going haywire, because the next thing Jane knew, she was being pushed back onto the biobed (_when had she sat up?_) and a hypo was being injected into her neck. "Ow!"

A grunt came from the person who gave her the hypo. "So apparently it's just a thing with Starfleet captains with the name J.T. Kirk, and not just Jim."

The blonde grinned, despite her still slightly throbbing head. "Nice to know this reality has a Bones that's just as grumpy as mine." She held a hand out to the CMO. "Jane T. Kirk. Pleasure." Cautiously, she opened her eyes to take in her surroundings again (_when had she closed her eyes?_). It was a little disorienting to see Bones standing beside her almost exactly as her own friend McCoy would do after she did something stupid planetside that resulted in her acquiring yet another injury that he would have to treat.

"Doctor Leonard McCoy, Chief Medical Officer on the Starship _Enterprise_." He shook Jane's hand firmly, careful of being too rough. "So, you've heard you're not the first?"

Jane grinned again, attempting to sit up. "Yeah, was kinda disappointed to hear that you'd already received another parallel reality crewmember. I think Captain James T. Kirk said something about it being a female Spock."

Bones rolled his eyes. "Of course Jim would say that. What'd he say exactly?"

"I think it was something along the lines of 'Why is she still standing?', but then again, his concern was understandable." Grimacing, Jane gave up on sitting up - that just brought the throbbing back. "Though everyone was kinda shocked when I transported onboard."

The CMO nodded, checking Jane's biobed readings. "Well, we just got rid of the female hobgoblin yesterday, and when Scotty picked up your signal, I think everyone started having a case of deja vu." He half smirked. "Though he caught your signal just in time to save Jim and Spock from an awkward situation."

Jane grinned deviously. "_Really_?" Her mind flashed to various options. "So, why was the female Spock here?"

"She and Scotty thought that Fate had a hand to play and it involved her."

"Why'd they think that?"

Bones chuckled. "Cause she was in a romantic relationship with her Kirk and was trying to get Jim and Spock together here."

Jane relaxed on the biobed, a smile crossing her face as she prepared to go back to sleep. "Well, that's one thing I can cross off my list from having to do while I'm here." She opened her eyes when she felt Bones staring at her, surprised. "What?"

"Does everyone know that Jim and Spock liked each other?"

She shrugged, closing her eyes again. "I may have forced the situation a little."

"By?"

Her smile disappeared when a devious grin took it's place. "The fat shirts."

Bones stared at her, his mouth hanging open, though it was obvious Jane had gone back to sleep. "That devious miscreant," he muttered, leaving Jane's biobed to go back to his office.

**A/N: OKAY, so, Chapter 2 up and running. It's actually really hard to think of it going along the same plot when it doesn't, but I'm having trouble thinking up chaos for her to wreck. Reviews? Suggestions? Anything?**


	3. Meet The Crew

A couple of hypos in the neck and hours of sleep later, Jane was ready to see what this _Enterprise_ had to offer. She started by touring the ship (without a guide, of course) just to see what was still in the same place and what wasn't. Luckily for her, the mess hall was in the same location, so she was able to replicate herself something to eat (preferably a steak but she had a figure to maintain).

That was when she met part of the senior crew. All at once.

Uhura sat down first, carrying her tray of salad and various fruits, half of which Jane was reasonably sure she'd never heard of. "I'm Lieutenant Uhura."

Jane grinned, picking up a fruits from her own tray. "I can tell," she replied, ignoring the half glare Uhura pointed at her. "Jane T. Kirk."

The African American woman nodded. "And I thought it was strange seeing Spock as a woman." The blonde chuckled, nodding her agreement. "So, who've you met so far?"

"Well," Jane began, swallowing the fruit. "I met Spock, Jim Kirk, and Bones. I'm pretty sure Scotty was in the transporter room when I arrived, but I didn't get a chance to actually make sure it was him."

"Lieutenant!"

Both women turned to see Pavel rushing over to them, his tray nearly spilling his soup several times. "Pavel," Uhura greeted, moving over slightly so that the navigator could join them. "Pavel, this is..." She looked at Jane, not sure if she was supposed to introduce her.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Jane T. Kirk, kid. It's nice to see some things don't change."

Pavel stared at Jane, his mouth hanging open in the same way Bones's was. "I didn't zink ve vould be receiving anozer guest for a vhile." Jane grinned, pleased that this Pavel sounded like her own navigator.

"Uhura! Chekov!"

All three of them turned to see Hikaru walking over in not quite the rush that Pavel was. "Sulu!" Pavel smiled brightly at the sight of his friend. He and Uhura moved down the bench slightly to allow Hikaru to sit next to them. "Haf you met our guest yet?"

Hikaru shook his head before actually looking at Jane. "You look familiar though."

Jane scoffed. "I think I'd be worried if I didn't." She stuck a hand out to the helmsman. "Jane T. Kirk."

Pavel and Uhura turned to see Hikaru staring at Jane like Bones and Pavel had, his mouth slightly hanging open. "Vhy es et sat ve alvays seem to get ze interesting missions?" The navigator had turned back around to ask Uhura this question.

"Technically it isn't a mission, Pavel." She glanced at Hikaru, wondering when he'd pull himself together. "We just happen to get all of the interesting people on board." Uhura spotted someone in a red shirt when she had her head turned. "Scotty!" She waved him over while the other three watched.

The senior officer's side of the table was beginning to get a bit crowded after Scotty sat down between Pavel and Uhura, "No offense, lad," he said to Hikaru, which the helmsman shrugged at. "Ah, lassie," the Chief Engineer directed at Jane. "How d'you like the _Enterprise_ here? She's a real beaut."

Jane nodded, taking a sip of the coffee she'd replicated. "I was just telling Lieutenant Uhura how pleased I was that some things never change through realities."

Uhura rolled her eyes. "Yes, and no matter what, J.T. Kirk will always be a flirt." Jane clicked her tongue, winking. "Anyway, why're you here?"

The blonde looked confused for a moment. "Uh, because it's the mess hall and I'm hungry?"

"No, I mean," the communications officer began, rolling her eyes again. "Why're you here in our reality instead of wherever you're supposed to be?"

"You kidding me?" Jane took another sip of her coffee. "This is way more entertaining than Risa for a week." Everyone except for Scotty stared at her. "What? You didn't know that's where I was supposed to be going?" Pavel, Hikaru, and Uhura shook their heads. "Ah, well, I guess your captain forgot to inform you." Thinking of the captain reminded Jane of something, almost causing her to spill her coffee. "Speaking of Jim," she continued, putting her coffee down. "How can I be of some assistance?" Uhura raised a confused eyebrow in a very good impression of Spock. Jane rolled her eyes. "Bones told me that the female Spock was here to get him and Spock together. How'd that work out?"

The African American woman grinned while Hikaru went red and Pavel and Scotty just looked confused. "It worked perfectly. You should've seen Bones's face when Pavel pointed out the marks on their necks." Jane grinned, catching onto what Uhura was not going to say. "Other than that, there isn't much else to do."

"How about public affection?"

Uhura rolled her eyes again - man, her head was going to hurt after this conversation. "C'mon, you have to know that Spock won't go for that."

"How close have their hands gotten?"

If Pavel, Hikaru, and Scotty weren't confused yet, they were at this question. The communications officer took a moment to think about it. "Actually, Spock does seem rather comfortable having Jim's hands close to his."

Jane punched one of her fists up into the air. "Yes!" She grinned. "We've got public affection!"

Suddenly the ship rocked as if it'd been hit and the red alert began going off. "Bridge." With that word, even though no one was sure who'd even said it, the mess hall emptied as everyone raced to their stations. Having no better place to go, Jane followed Uhura, Pavel, and Hikaru to the bridge.

**A/N: And something happens! No, but seriously, I'm thinking it's gonna be like the Klingons or something. Anyone wanna suggest a bad guy? OH, reviews, suggestions, etc, ALWAYS WELCOME! **


	4. One Bird of Prey, Here and Gone

The four of them rushed onto the bridge, the three senior officers immediately taking their stations. Jane stood next to the captain's chair, which was currently occupied by Jim. "Mister Sulu, status report."

"Shields at 80%, however everything else is safe."

"For a change," Jim grumbled under his breath. "Who's it this time?" The viewscreen changed to show a Klingon Bird of Prey flying around above their heads. "Damn Klingons," the captain muttered.

Jane grinned. "Couldn't have put it better myself." The grin dropped off once she realised something. "Wait a minute. How come the ship shook when they hit us?"

"We were unprepared for an attack, Miss Kirk. Our shields were at 30% when the Klingons appeared." Spock was gripping his station, most likely preparing himself for the next hit.

"Oh." Jane grinned again after a moment. "Can I help?"

Jim rolled his eyes. "Well, if I go planetside any time soon then you can take control of the ship since you're basically me."

The female blonde paused for a minute. "What about Spock?" She turned to look at the Vulcan, whose ears were slowly turning green. A smile slowly crossed her face. "He'll be too busy worried about you to command the crew!" It took a lot of her willpower (more than she'd admit anyway) to suppress the urge to clap her hands and jump up and down in joy. "Did you realise that I haven't even been on the ship a full day yet?"

Jane could basically hear the resounding groan that everyone let out internally. "Miss Kirk," Spock began. "I believe it would be most appreciated if you would stop talking."

Suddenly the ship rocked again. "Shields at 70%, Captain!"

"Dammit! Mister Sulu, fire photons at the Bird of Prey. Aim for their weapons systems." Jim was in full captain mode, Jane observed. It was kind of creepy to see the parallels between her and this other guy. As soon as the photons hit the Bird of Prey's weapons systems, it cloaked and presumably flew away. "Okay. Status report?"

Hikaru and Pavel were both pressing buttons on the console's in front of them. "Minor hull damage, Captain. Other than that, there were no crew injured and/or killed."

Jim relaxed into his chair. "What did you think, Captain?" He asked, swiveling his chair to look at Jane, who had this blank look on her face. "Jane?"

"Sorry Cap'n," she said, her voice weak. "I don't think I should've left Sickbay yet." And then she collapsed onto the floor of the bridge.

"Not again."

**A/N: Not as long as I would've liked it to be but, y'know, you work with what you have. As always, reviews and suggestions welcome!**


	5. Day 2

Jane gasped when she woke up. "Oh, I have **got** to stop doing that," she told herself after a few moments. Slowly, she sat up. "Okay. Now to stand up."

"Not on my damn watch." On cue, Bones walked in and stood in front of Jane, his arms crossed. "You still haven't fully recovered from transporting between realities, though I still don't see how that's possible." Jane crossed her arms and frowned in a very good imitation of the doctor in front of her. "No. I'm not having you collapse on a different part of the ship every five hours."

The blonde sighed, exasperated. "I feel fine! The only reason I probably collapsed on the bridge was because I hadn't eaten anything in forever!" At that, the CMO handed Jane a tray. "What's this?"

"Food, and healthy food before you start complaining."

Jane groaned, but taking the tray nonetheless. "Come _on_, Bones. Can't I do anything? I mean, it's not everyday I find myself on an alternate _Enterprise_ with a male version of myself and his own Commander Spock!" Bones nodded, pretending to mull it over. "Besides, wasn't the point of having the female Spock here to get the two of them together?"

"She did and it only took her a week."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "So am I! Jeez, Bones. Give a girl a break. I wanna see if this relationship between them's actually gonna work out."

After a long pause, Bones went "Oh, no." "You are not undoing all of our hard work. It took us the better part of her trip just to get them alone in the same room." Jane grinned.

"Come on. I won't do any lasting damage, I promise."

"Now I hope they go planetside and leave _you_ on the ship."

Jane huffed, placing the tray on her lap. "Fine. I'll be good and sit here and eat my...what is this, anyway?" She picked up a fruit and sniffed it cautiously.

Bones rolled his eyes. "You're only leaving Sickbay when I let you. And that probably won't be for a while."

Five hours later, Jane was wandering the ship, looking for the captain's quarters. "I just wanna see what he has in there," she'd justified to the CMO. "Besides, where else would I sleep? And don't say guest quarters. I know how uncomfortable those beds are. My back hurts just thinking about it."

Reluctantly, Bones agreed and Jane had practically skipped out of Sickbay. Now she just had to figure out where Jim's quarters were. True, she had stopped at one of the recreation rooms for a drink (against Bones's order, of course) but that hadn't really made an impact. Unfortunately, that left her to ask for directions. Going into her innocently-sexy mode, she stopped a passing crew member and asked where Jim's quarters were. It worked and she managed to find it _and_ get in (who knew they'd get the same code for their rooms?).

That was when things began to get a bit sticky.

Jane actually _had_ been exhausted by the time she got the room and immediately collapsed on Jim's bed, not really caring about what would happen when she woke up. Then she woke up.

"Alright, Spock, see ya later."

Sitting up abruptly, Jane caused her earlier headache to return but not before she identified the voice as Jim's as he and Spock said their goodnights. She rolled her eyes, getting out of the bed slowly. "Go spend the night with your boyfriend!" Her head pounded from the effort to yell out to her male counterpart and Spock, but Jane _really_ hoped it was worth it.

It certainly got their attention. "Jane?" Jim and Spock made their way into Jim's bedroom where Jane was still trying to gain her balance. "What're you doing here?"

The blonde rolled her eyes again. "Well I wasn't going to sleep in one of the guest quarters. Those beds hurt." Jim nodded, ignoring Spock's mini-glare. They moved to help Jane stand. "So I figured I'd just stay here with you until I leave." Now Spock was full out glaring at Jim.

"Captain, I believe Miss Kirk needs to be taken back to Sickbay."

Jane groaned. "Don't go there, Spock. I don't care if you two are just starting out. My head hurts because I woke up to the two of you saying goodnight to each other in the doorway." Jim and Spock glanced at each other before looking at Jane again. "Oh, please. I know the female Spock was here to get you two together. Now, go!" She pushed both of them out of the room...well, tried to at least.

"I'm not gonna risk Bones killing me if you need to be taken care of." Jane nodded understandingly. "So, in one word, no."

The other blonde groaned again. "I'll be fine. I can take care of myself, Jim. I know how to use the replicators and won't go doing anything stupid. Now go spend some quality time with your boyfriend."

Spock turned to Jim. "Her argument is logical."

Jim rolled his eyes. "Of course you would say that." He frowned, turning back to Jane. "Fine. But if I find out you've done something..." He let the threat hang.

Jane rolled her eyes this time. "I'll be fine. Go play chess or something."

Shrugging, Jim moved to leave the room. Spock was looking between his captain and Jane, who had her arms crossed now. "Spock, you comin'?"

"Indeed, Jim. I was simply observing the similarities between you and Miss Kirk."

His captain rolled his eyes again. "Shut up." Spock looked at Jane on the way out, who grinned and nodded.

**A/N: Chapter five! Finally! Didn't quite go as expected but y'know, I kinda like it. Reviews and suggestions welcome, as always. **


	6. Day 3 And A Card Game

"_Bridge to the Captain_. _Captain Kirk, are you there_?"

Jane groaned, really regretting telling Jim and Spock to go get cozy in Spock's room while she crashed there. She rolled over onto her back before replying. "You got a female Kirk instead. How's that?"

The voice calling the captain's quarters cleared his throat. "_Miss Kirk, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were there -_."

"Sulu, stop that." The helmsman shut his mouth immediately, his face going red at being identified. "Now, tell me what's going on."

Hikaru cleared his throat nervously again. "_There's a call coming in from Admiral Pike for Captain Kirk, ma'am. I _was _going to direct to his quarters, but you're there so..._"

Jane rolled her eyes. "Sulu, I'm going to tell you where he is. And when I do, you have to keep it quiet." She paused for a minute. "Take me off speaker."

"_How did you _-?"

"Just do it, Sulu." The blonde waited a few moments until she was sure she was only talking to the helmsman. "He's in Spock's quarters. Go bother them. Besides, I think they need the wake up call. Well, Jim probably needs it." Hikaru had almost ended the call when Jane spoke up again. "And tell the admiral that Jane says hi."

"_But he won't know who you are_."

Jane scoffed. "If he's curious, he'll ask Jim." She ended the call, pressing one of the buttons at the top of the bed. "Sleep," she said quietly, rolling back over onto her stomach.

Suddenly the ship's intercom system chirped again. "_Jane T. Kirk get your ass down to Sickbay. If you're planning on doing anything today, I need to clear you for it. I know you can hear me and I know that Jim's not there. If you aren't here in ten minutes I'm pulling you out of that bed myself, no matter what state you're in_." It chirped again, signalling the end of the call.

The blonde lifted her head from the pillow to glare at the panel just above her eye level. "Dammit, Bones," she whined. "Couldn't you have waited till later?"

On cue, the intercom system chirped. "_Stop whining and get out of the bed_."

Surprised, Jane nearly fell out of the bed, bumping her head in the process. "Jeez. I'll be down in five. Don't expect me to look pretty though."

* * *

As promised, five minutes later Jane was walking through the doors in Sickbay. "_Boooones_," she whined. "Why'd you get me up so early?" Slowly she brought the coffee she'd replicated to her lips.

However, before she could take a sip, Bones pulled it out of her hands. "I knew you were up." She raised her eyebrows, surprised. "Sulu called." Nodding, Jane allowed Bones to pull her over to a biobed. "I figured I'd catch you before you went and decided to do something stupid."

Jane grinned. "I told Sulu to say hi to Admiral Pike for me."

"He doesn't even know who you are."

Her grin grew. "I know. That's what makes it so great." Rolling his eyes, Bones scanned Jane with his tricorder.

* * *

The intercom in Spock's quarters chirped signalling a call. Spock, already being up, gently shook Jim by the shoulder as he answered. "Commander Spock."

"_Commander, is the captain there_?"

"He is."

"_Uh, okay, because there's a video call for him from Admiral Pike. Miss Kirk said to check your quarters._"

Spock rolled Jim onto his back. "Jim, you need to wake up. You have a video call from Admiral Pike."

Groaning, Jim reluctantly sat up, giving up the option of ignoring Spock. "Alright, put it through, Mister Sulu." Spock stood, moving out of frame in favor of pulling an outfit for the day (he was currently in his Vulcan robes). Jim cracked his back and cleared his throat just before the admiral's face appeared. "Admiral."

"Captain. It's good to see you're doing well. I am curious though. Who is Jane?"

Jim froze, glancing over at Spock, who had paused. "Why do you ask, Admiral?"

"Well, your helmsman said that someone named Jane told him to send me a 'hi'. Who is she?" He waited for a few moments, before clearing his throat. "Captain?"

The blonde cleared his throat nervously. "Actually, I kinda need to tell you about this. Uh, within the past week and a half, the _Enterprise_ has received two...unusual guests."

Pike crossed his arms. "Define unusual."

"They were from realities parallel to our own."

Now the admiral raised an eyebrow in an excellent imitation of Spock. "And you know this how?"

Jim grimaced. "They both kinda told us." After a glance at Spock, the blonde cleared his throat again. "They're both female and crew members on their own versions of the _Enterprise_. The first was Spock," he continued, risking a glance at his First Officer. "She left after staying here for a week. The second..."

Pike nodded for Jim to continue. "She is?"

"Well sir, her name is Jane T. Kirk and she's the captain of the _Enterprise_."

Silence filled the room for a good minute. Finally, Pike cracked. "_She_ is captain of the _Enterprise_? Not my ship," he added for good measure. He looked at Jim again. "This isn't a prank, is it?" Jim shook his head. After a few moments, Pike started laughing.

Jim groaned, putting his head into his hands. "Not you too."

* * *

Finally, Jane walked out of Sickbay with every intention of going to the mess hall. Once there, she was greeted with the sight of Jim repeatedly banging his head against the table he was sitting at and Spock calmly eat while sitting beside his captain. Quickly getting coffee and a steak breakfast from the replicator, she sat down across from them. "Tough morning?"

Jim looked up at her. "Admiral Pike video called me this morning." Jane managed to keep a straight face while she cut up her steak. "His first question was 'Who is Jane?' Unfortunately, that left me to explain who you are and who the alternate Spock is."

After a long moment, Jane cracked. "Sorry, Captain. I couldn't help it when Sulu called your room looking for you," she smiled. Jim groaned, banging his head against the table again. "Stop that otherwise it'll be my ass Bones chews out. I only told Sulu to say hi to the guy for me."

"But he didn't know who you were."

"Exactly. That's why it was harmless." Jane calmly put a piece of steak into her mouth.

"I believe the captain is attempting to inform you that it was a poor choice on your part by requesting that Mister Sulu express greetings to Admiral Pike from you, as the admiral was not aware of your presence nor your existence until the captain was forced to explain." Jane looked at Spock, who returned to eating.

She rolled her eyes. "Jeez. I'm sorry, I didn't know it was that bad."

"The thing is," Jim began, lifting his head from where he'd rested it on the table. "You're me, so I should've known you would do something like that should the opportunity present itself." He looked from Jane to Spock and back after a minute. "Whoa. Spock, you're rubbing off on me."

"Captain, that statement would be accurate however -."

"SPOCK," Jim said, cutting his First Officer off before that thought could be continued. "Figure of speech. It means I'm picking up your habits." Both of them turned back to Jane who was really trying not to laugh. "Just laugh already."

She did, and when she finally calmed down, she looked at Jim and Spock again. "Sorry. You sure you guys have only been together a couple of days?" Jim nodded, stopping Spock when he opened his mouth to give the exact number of days, hours, minutes, and probably seconds. "See, _now_ I understand why the girl Spock had such an easy time getting the two of you together."

Unfortunately at that moment, Jim had been drinking his own coffee, which he nearly choked on (he was more polite than Hikaru who had spit out his drink twice on Uhura recently). Spock had paused in eating to send a questioning eyebrow to Jane. "Are you referring to the fact that we work well together, Miss Kirk?"

Jane rolled her eyes. "Spock, don't be so formal. I know you're half-Vulcan but jeez, call me Jane every now and then. And yes, I am referring to the fact that you two work well together plus the obvious, being that you two are very in tune with each other. Speaking of working, shouldn't you two be on the bridge?"

Jim coughed, trying to get the coffee out of his lungs. "Spock, we gotta go." With that, he stood, taking his tray with him. Spock nodded to Jane, standing with his tray as well. Jane returned the nod, hiding her smile with her coffee cup.

* * *

Second place of the day to be infiltrated was the library. Well, it wasn't really a library, it was one of the recreation rooms. It just happened to have lots of PADD's with all of the books in digital form on them. Jane picked one up and quickly settled down onto one of the cushioned sofas.

About five hours was spent reading. Nearing the end of those five hours was when Jane was finally interrupted. By this point she'd shifted from her original position about ten times. "Miss Kirk?"

Jane sat up from where she was laying on the couch to find Pavel, Hikaru, Uhura, and Scotty were all looking at her. "Yeah?" She rubbed her eyes.

"Ve vere vondering if you vould like to join in our game of cards," Pavel continued, his face practically glowing. To prove what he was talking about, he showed her the deck of cards in his hand.

Blinking a few times, Jane finally focused on the deck in front of her nose. "Sure. What're we playing?"

* * *

Jim wandered around, wondering where the majority of his senior crew was. Finally, he got to Recreation Room Two, or in other words, the library. Stepping in, he highly doubted that they were in here.

He was wrong.

They sat around a circular table, Pavel dealing cards in the center, Hikaru to his right, Uhura to his left. Scotty sat on Uhura's other side and Spock next to Hikaru, and between them was Jane. "Okay, so who's going first this time?"

"Hey guys," Jim said, walking over to them. "What's goin' on?"

Pavel grinned at him. "Ve are playing a card game, Keptin. Vould you like to join us?"

Jim shrugged and took the seat between Spock and Jane. "What're we playing?"

**A/N: Honestly I can't think of a better way to finish a chapter. Oh, and don't ask what game they're playing. It was a game I played with my sister and her friend last time she was home but I CAN NOT REMEMBER IT'S NAME AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHY. Anywho, didya like it? Hmm? Reviews and suggestions welcome! **

**Also, for next chapter, (since I started it today), WHO'S READY TO SCREW AROUND WITH THE CA~NON?**


	7. Day 4

**A/N: So, I'm going off internet sources for this entire...thing, so if I end up getting something wrong, would someone please tell me? Cause otherwise that'd be really awkward...Anywho, enjoy the chapter!**

Spock was the first one up after their late night of card playing. Luckily for the rest of them, nothing dangerous had happened overnight nor did it look like anything dangerous would happen.

However, they did have to report to their shifts on time.

Jane was the only one who could've slept in if she'd really wanted to. But, sometimes having a roommate who had to get up at unreasonably early hours wasn't the best thing in the world. She was woken up at a _thud!_ Rolling over on the bed, she looked down to see Jim laying there, groaning. "You tripped, didn't you?"

Jim glared at her. "What do you think?" He began to get up. "Doesn't Bones have some tests to run or something on you?"

She shook her head, stretching. "Nope. He got all of them over with yesterday. It's the only reason he let me leave Sickbay. The only thing I can do today is bother people. And read. Maybe play solitaire or something."

"Am I seriously that annoying?" Jane shrugged. "I really hope I'm not." His female self began to relax on the bed again. "Oh no, if I have to get up, then so do you."

Jane pouted, not bothering to sit up. "Why? I'm on vacation. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Jim began pulling clothes out for the day, for himself and Jane. "This is the best way to make sure that you won't do anything stupid." He tossed a shirt and pants over to her, chuckling when they landed on her face. "Besides, you'd probably end up on the bridge anyway."

The intercom chirped. "_Bridge to the Captain. Are you there, Captain?_"

Said captain rolled his eyes, turning around as Jane was insisting with her hands, before acknowledging the call. "Captain Kirk here, Mister Sulu. What's going on?"

"_Sir, we've been invited to a party_."

Jane immediately looked at Jim once the word 'party' was out of Hikaru's mouth. "What kind of party, Mister Sulu?"

"_They want to celebrate the Federation by throwing a costume party...sir_."

By this point Jane was nearly jumping up and down with energy. Jim rolled his eyes. "Where is this party being held?"

"_Betazed._"

* * *

"Please, please, _please_, Jim!"

"Why should we?"

"How often do you guys get thrown parties on Betazed by the Betazoids?"

"Never."

"Exactly! They aren't an official part of the Federation - though it's only a matter of time - and they're such a fun race! I mean, yeah, they're telepaths - totally cool by the way - but they're still Betazoids! And if I'm right, the one who's throwing this party is a great person."

That was how Jim and Jane entered the bridge: arguing about whether or not to go to the Betazoid's costume party. Finally, Jim turned to his female self. "Why should we go? I mean, I know you. I know what you would do, and trust me, that would _not_ be good for the Federation."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Calm down. I've got my own Spock back in my reality and he would be _pissed_ if he found out I got funky with some guy on vacation." She looked around, suddenly realizing that the bridge was now silent. Bringing a hand to her face, the blonde muttered, "Dammit. I did _not_ need that to be heard by everyone."

"Captain," Spock said, subconsciously coming to the rescue of both Jim and Jane, both of whom were extremely uncomfortable by this point. "Miss Kirk advocating our attendance of this party may be for the best for the Federation's relationship with the Betazoids." Jim looked at Jane, who shrugged in an 'I-told-you-so' way.

"Plus, you know I won't go doing something stupid permanently damaging the Federation's talks with the Betazoids." Jane looked at Spock then back to Jim. "Whoever attends will have to be in costume," she reminded her male self. Quickly she turned to look at Hikaru. "Mister Sulu, did they request any crew members in particular or...?" She let the question fade, silently praying that she was right about this.

Hikaru checked the message again. "They requested the presence of Hikaru Sulu," - "Of course he put himself first," Jane muttered under her breath - "Pavel Chekov, Nyota Uhura, Leonard McCoy, Montgomery Scott, Spock, James Tiberius Kirk, and...Jane Tabitha Kirk?"

Everyone turned to look at Jane, who looked more stunned then surprised. "Let me see," Jim said, quickly going over to Hikaru's console to read the message for himself. "They also asked for Miss Spock." He looked at _his_ Spock, who raised an eyebrow in return. "Well, I guess we have to go. Though I don't know how they're going to get Miss Spock there," he added thoughtfully. "The party is in five hours, so everyone going, you have five hours to figure out a costume."

A stunned silence filled the bridge. Uhura opened her mouth to object but Jane grabbed her by the hand. "I'm going to help Lieutenant Uhura figure out a costume, _Captain_." The blonde pulled Uhura away before she could say a word.

Jim pressed a button on his chair. "Hey, Bones," he said, grabbing his friend's attention.

"_Tell me you aren't going planetside any time soon. I've got three ensigns with burns from engineering and they're having some bad reactions_."

"Actually," Jim began, glancing at Spock. "We're going to a party."

"_A party? Wait a minute - _we?"

Jim rolled his eyes. "Yes, 'we', Bones."

"_...Is this a joke?_"

"No! The Betazoids invited us to a costume party. Me, you, Spock, Sulu, Chekov, Uhura, Scotty...the female Spock, and Jane."

* * *

The attendees of the party (excluding the women for the time being) sat around a table, trying to figure out what costumes they were going to wear. "We could go as gangsters," Jim offered, fingering the drink in his hand. "I mean, suits, fedoras - what's not to love?"

Bones rolled his eyes. "You and the hobgoblin can go ask gangsters then, Jim, 'cause I'm not going as one."

Pavel piped up at that point. "I could be important Russian figure!" Everyone agreed to that (because seriously, Pavel was very proud of his country).

"Sulu could go as a samurai," Jim added after trying to figure out what his helmsman could go ask. Hikaru shrugged out an "Okay". The captain then looked at Bones, who groaned. "Bones could be the Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland." The CMO snorted to that suggestion, but everyone else thought he could pull it off.

"I COULD BE BATMAN!" Scotty suddenly yelled, jumping out of his chair and running off before everyone else had a chance to say something.

"I believe that concludes our meeting," Spock said, breaking the silence.

* * *

With fifteen minutes to spare, the attendees of the party gathered in the transporter room. Unsurprisingly, Scotty was the first one there, _in complete Batman getup_. The ensigns on duty in the transporter room at the time still hadn't stopped staring at him by the time Bones arrived. Bones was messing with the hat that Jim had replicated for him, complaining that it was too big. Pavel and Hikaru were next to arrive, each in complete costume, Pavel looking like a male Russian ballerina and Hikaru looking like a very happy samurai. Jim and Spock arrived at the same time, the blonde practically pushing his First Officer into the room. "Now we're just waiting for the women," Jim muttered.

Jane and Uhura popped up moments after he said that, both looking slightly out of breath. "Sorry," the blonde began. "I got worried about being late...and practically dragged Uhura here..." She pause long enough to check Uhura's costume. "Aaand, in the process messed up her hair."

Everyone was staring at them as Jane fussed with the Lieutenant's hair, which had been put into a very stylized messy bun. She colored slightly when she noticed that she was being stared at. "Jane chose the outfits. I wasn't left with much choice."

Jim, somehow, managed to find his voice first. "No, it's not that. You look good, Uhura."

Uhura rolled her eyes. "And you look like a 20th century gangster, Captain." She looked back to Jane, who was looking through her replicated purse. "What're you looking for?"

"My mirror. I _know_ I replicated one but I can't find it."

"You look fine." Jane frowned, but stopped looking through her purse. Uhura turned to her crew mates. "Shall we go?" She nearly bounced up onto one of the transporter pads.

Scotty looked somewhat upset as he stepped onto a pad. "Y'know, we're lucky that we have this many transporter pads. Other ships don' have this many."

Jim double checked that everyone was on a pad before stepping on himself. "Eight to beam down."

**A/N: PARTY ON BETAZED WITH THE BETAZOIDS! That's also party of next chapter's title. So, what'd you think? Good, bad, indifferent? Ready to meet the Betazoids? By the way, for next chapter, I'm thinking Lwaxana Troi should throw the party...I mean, for the time period I'm thinking of, Deanna wouldn't be there because she'd be off at Starfleet Academy. SO, did I do anything wrong? And get ready for a costume party on Betazed! (I will never get tired of that.)**

**Okay, so I know that FanFiction doesn't allow links so I'm just gonna tell you what to do if you want to know what I'm basing Uhura and Jane's looks off of. I have a deviantART account, under the name freakgirl98. I'm going to post the pictures I made (using a doll dress up site. It's weird) under the names Jane's Party Style and Uhura's Party Style. So, if you want to see what their outfits look like, look it up. (Also, I figured I'll post Miss Spock's too.)**


	8. Party on Betazed!

Having been fifteen minutes early, they were the first to arrive. And the first to meet Miss Lwaxana Troi. "Oh! You've all arrive early!" Dressed in a bright baby blue 1940's women's dress, Lwaxana Troi's outfit spoke for itself, including her hair...which matched the dress. All of the senior crew who were assigned to their present reality took a step backwards as Jane just grinned. "Jane! It's lovely to finally meet you, dear. I'm sorry Deanna couldn't be here but she's at Starfleet Academy."

Jane held a hand out to greet Lwaxana properly but the Betazoid simply pulled her into a hug. "Miss Troi," the blonde managed to get out. "It's a pleasure to meet you again as well."

Jim took a cautious step forwards. "You've met her before?"

"Yup," Jane said, pulling herself out of the bear hug. "The Lwaxana Troi in my reality threw us a party too. That's why I figured the Lwaxana here would be throwing the party once I heard it was on Betazed."

Lwaxana's next hug victim was apparently Jim. "James T. Kirk. I have heard absolutely nothing but good things about you." Jane winced as her male self awkwardly patted Lwaxana on the back. "I am not a crazy woman, Captain, and frankly, I am the tiniest bit offended that you would think that!" She then turned to Spock. "Don't worry, Spock dear, he's all yours. I'm just borrowing him for introductions."

Everyone turned to Jane, who just shrugged. "Telepath, remember?"

"If I may inquire, Miss Troi -"

"-How did I know that Janie was on the Enterprise? Well, see, I had the strangest dream recently - just after I thought about throwing this party - and it was myself! She told me that Jane was here and I should invite you all to the party. Love the costumes by the way. Where did you get the ideas for the dresses, Jane?" Lwaxana ignored the bewildered crewmembers in favor of going for fashion tips. Suddenly, she spun around to face Bones. "Doctor McCoy! I'm surprised at you! That was a very rude thing to call me!"

A stunned silence fell over them. "Lwaxana," Jane said gently. "They haven't quite gotten used to you yet." The Betazoid closed her mouth, shrugging after a moment. "By the way, why did your invitation include Miss Spock?"

Lwaxana nearly jumped when she remembered. "I just had the feeling that she was there too. Why, is she not?" She looked amongst the attendees. "Hm, apparently I just missed her. Oh well, hopefully my other self got the invitation out." Suddenly, another group of attendees arrived, sparing the crew of the Enterprise any more of Lwaxana's mostly one-sided conversations.

They turned to Jane again. "Sorry," she offered after a moment. "I kinda forgot to warn you guys that it would be her." Subconsciously, she began checking her outfit.

Bones was the first one to move. "I need a drink," he muttered.

Scotty nodded. "I agree, laddie. With a woman like her, we'll all be needin' a few drinks tonight." The two of them moved to the bar, which was already open. Pavel and Hikaru went off to a corner to go discuss computer stuff (probably), leaving Jane and Uhura with Jim and Spock.

"This is gonna be a really long party isn't it?" Jane and Uhura nodded.

"But at least there's alcohol!"

* * *

Unfortunately, Jane was only too right about the alcohol.

Two hours later, when the party was in full swing, she'd already consumed enough alcohol to get her extremely drunk. Bones and Scotty started a drinking contest with Pavel, leaving Hikaru and Uhura to supervise. Jim had to be friendly for the Federation's sake. Spock had taken a permanent residency at one of the walls. It was here that he saw a familiar face. "Commander," Miss Spock greeted, taking a place beside him. "I was unaware that you would be present."

"Miss Troi had insisted in her invitation that certain members of the crew be present at this party, including yourself and Captain Jane Tabitha Kirk." Spock took in his female self's outfit. "I must express a certain dislike for your current choice of outfit."

Confused, Miss Spock put a hand to her necklace, covering the jewel, before checking her earrings, and then her coat. "I understand your dislike, however the fur is synthetic," she explained, light reflecting off the pearls by her ears as she adjusted the fur-lined coat.

Spock nodded. "Is it not excessive given the current temperature?"

"It is at the moment," Miss Spock agreed. "However, I had not anticipated on Miss Troi inviting so many people and laying out a rather large dance floor. This party appears to be more of an alcoholic indulgement gathering." She turned her attention to something mentioned earlier. "Captain Jane Tabitha Kirk?"

Her male self nodded. "She was transported on board in the same manner twenty-two point three one hours after your departure." Spock nodded his head over to where Jane currently was. "Miss Kirk and the Captain appear to be enjoying themselves."

"Miss Kirk, possibly. However, your captain does not have a fondness for diplomatic meetings. I suggest you accompany him for some refreshments before someone else does." Spock nodded before raising an eyebrow, silently inquiring where Miss Spock would be. "I believe it would be in poor manners if I did not introduce myself to Miss Kirk."

* * *

Jane was enjoying Lwaxana's party way too much. The feathers on her dress were getting ruffled as she danced fairly close to the middle of the dance floor, making it difficult for Miss Spock to get to her. Spock tapped Jane on the shoulder, aware that it would be illogical to attempt to gain her attention by referring to her by name, and felt a rush of warmth, enjoyment, other pleasant feelings, and loneliness. The blonde turned, a confused look on her face. "Who're you?" She probably would've been slightly alarmed by her lack of manners but she was drunk.

"My name is Spock," the Vulcan said, catching Jane's attention. "We have not had the opportunity of meeting at an earlier point."

The blonde's jaw dropped. "Uh, hi. I'm Jane." She looked around, suddenly aware that they were surrounded by people. "Would you like to find a table?" Spock nodded, extremely uncomfortable surrounded by so many people, suddenly thankful for her coat. The two of them weaved their way through the crowd to an empty table. "I thought you'd gone back to your reality," Jane began, not really finding another conversation starter.

Spock nodded. "I had. However, I received Miss Troi's invitation and decided upon coming."

"So, what's the time difference?"

"A twenty-four hours in this reality is only a single hour in my reality." She figured out what Jane was thinking. "I do not believe this is the same between this reality and all other realities."

Jane shrugged. "It's okay. I'm supposed to be on Risa anyway. This is kind of the only actual vacation part I've had since I got here."

Spock nodded, understanding Jane's desire for relaxation. "Is that the motivation behind your excessive consumption of alcohol?" The blonde chuckled bitterly. "Or is it a reason I am more likely to understand?" When Jane didn't respond, Spock nodded again. "My captain, the Jim in my reality - I have discovered that he experiences loneliness when I am not present, or rather when he has no one to pass time with. I am under the assumption that you are suffering from the same emotion."

The blonde half-smiled. "Yeah." She looked at Spock again. "Don't you find it weird meeting me? I mean, it is for me because you're the girl version of my boyfriend." Jane shook her head, suddenly wishing she had a beer. "Sorry. That was a strange thought."

"I do."

"What?"

Spock looked around the room nonchalantly. "I do find it strange to meet a female version of my close friend and person I am currently in a romantic relationship with, as well as people who I know well only to find that they are not the exact same."

Jane smiled at Spock. "D'you think Lwaxana had something to do with this?"

"Miss Troi was the one who arranged this festive gathering."

"No, I mean, do you think the Lwaxana from my reality, the one from your reality, and the one from here all worked together to get all of us here?"

The Vulcan considered this for a moment. "If they had, would it not also be productive to bring the Spock from your reality and the Jim from my reality?"

Jane nodded, standing. "I think I should go rescue everyone from their boredom." She held her hand up in the Vulcan greeting. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Spock."

Spock returned the gesture, nodding. "Live long and prosper, Jane."

**A/N: Ta-da! Lwaxana Troi's party for the crew of the _Enterprise_! Okay, so, not as fun as I'd planned, then again, I didn't make Jane make out with Spock while drunk either like I'd originally planned BUT I like it, nonetheless. Love it? Hate it? Wanna come after me with pitchforks for it? Reviews and suggestions for the rest of Jane's stay aboard the _Enterprise_ are welcome! Remember, she still has a few more days to go before going home.**

**By the way, I'm not quite sure how Miss Spock got there or how she's going to get home. I'll leave that one for you guys to figure out. **


	9. Day 5 And Nostalgia

The door to Jim's quarters chirped, and both captains groaned at the loud noise. Whoever was at the door obviously took that as their signal to enter. Jane hadn't even gotten her eyes open when she felt a hypo being jabbed into her neck. "Ow!" Her hand flew to her neck to protect it from any more surprise injections. "What was that for?"

Bones crossed his arms. "To cure the hangover."

Jane looked over at Jim to see him rubbing his neck as well. "Well, who'd you get to give you your hypo?"

"Christine. She figured it was the least she could do to avoid a hungover, grumpy boss." The CMO looked into the main part of Jim's quarters. "Did you know Spock spent the night here?"

Jim was up in an instant while Jane flopped back onto the bed, feeling a slight pang of nostalgia that it wasn't _her_ Spock. "Jeez, Jim. Just go give the guy a good time already!" Bones snorted, Jane suddenly feeling really self-conscious because she'd forgotten he was still in the room. She picked up Jim's pillow and covered her head with it before saying, "Forget it. I'm going back to bed, and I'm _not_ letting Jim back in. I don't care if he's hungover or not - they need to get going already."

"You do realize they've only been officially together for five days now?"

"Yes, and I gave them the perfect opportunity to get drunk and have fun, which they didn't take advantage of, by the way." Jane got up, slowly. "Y'know what, forget this. I'm going to the mess hall." She dragged herself out of the bed, landing on the carpet with a thump. "Ow," she groaned.

Bones looked down at her. "Need some help?"

The blonde shut her eyes. "Be quiet, Bones. I'm on my way to being productive."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Jane was in the mess hall, a steaming cup of coffee in her hand, not yet ready to eat anything. Jim and Spock joined her within minutes. "I was under the assumption that you were returning to sleep, Jane."

She shrugged. "I couldn't. Not when Bones was standing there like an overprotective mother." After a moment, she snorted at the comparison. "Even though that's really accurate." Jane took a sip of her coffee the same moment Jim did. "Okay, we've got to stop doing that," she said, realizing what they'd just done. "I mean, did the girl Spock and Spock do that?"

It was Jim's turn to shrug. "I don't think so. She spent most of her time planning on a way to get the two of us together with Uhura and Bones." Jane nodded sagely. "Did she even show up last night?"

Jane nodded. That was actually one of the few things she remembered from the night before. "Yup. I think she left a little after we did, actually." She raised her mug in salute to Spock. "Gotta admit it though, Spock. You've got one hell of a fashion sense."

"That statement is inaccurate as I am not my female self, thereby do not possess this 'fashion sense' you speak of."

The blonde he was addressing turned to her male self. "Yours does this too?" Jim nodded, taking another sip of his coffee. "And here I thought since you guys had more bonding time you'd get him out of that habit."

Jim shook his head. "Nah. He hasn't even learned the importance of swearing yet." Jane nodded, humming her acknowledgement. "So, how long do you think it's gonna be before Uhura realizes we let her and Scotty sleep in the same room?"

"Or Sulu and Chekov?"

The former furrowed his eyebrows, considering it. "I say Uhura and Scotty figure it out first." He watched as Jane shook her head, obviously believing Hikaru and Pavel would wake up first. "All right then. If I'm right you get both of us breakfast."

Jane grinned. "And if I'm right, you've gotta kiss Spock when they come in, then get us breakfast."

"Deal."

Spock opened his mouth to object when Jim and Jane shook hands. However, the glare he received from the latter strongly implied that his arguments would be useless.

It took seven minutes, but the two captains finally got to see their bet go into action. Spock was the one who noticed, actually, given that they were deeply enveloped by fond childhood memories of being troublemakers. "I believe Miss Kirk has won your bet, Captain."

Within moments, Jim and Jane looked up to see Hikaru and Pavel walking into the mess hall, the Russian still wiping the sleep from his face. "Yes!" Jane turned back first. "You owe Spock a kiss and me breakfast."

Jim sighed, turning back to his female self and Spock. "Damn. I was sure Uhura was a light sleeper." He looked at Spock. "All right then. Ready?"

"My argument in this situation would be futile for you to honor your side of the bet, would it not?"

"Yup." He shrugged. "Sorry. So, ready then?" Spock nodded. Jim took a deep breath, trying to ignore Jane, who was radiating satisfaction. "Here goes nothing," he muttered. Before he could think about it any more, the captain pulled his First Officer into a kiss. It wasn't anything too...explicit, just a simple kiss.

After a few moments, Jane started slow clapping. Person by person, the mess hall started clapping. Jim and Spock had already pulled apart by that point, each visibly blushing. Once the applause had died down, Uhura and Scotty joined the trio at their table. "Was that what you were planning, Jane?"

Jane took a sip of her coffee. "Yup. I mean, what's a relationship if there isn't public proof?" She looked at Jim and Spock, grimacing slightly. "Sorry. Probably should've warned you guys about that."

Jim shrugged but it was Spock who spoke up. "It was not an unpleasant sensation, Miss Kirk. However, I found that it was dampened by the fact that the entirely of the mess hall was observing us." Jane smiled, glad to know she was forgiven.

* * *

The visiting captain found herself in the library again, after half an hour of nothingness. "'Spose I should actually finish that book now," she muttered, pulling a PADD from one of the shelves, landing herself onto one of the couches again.

"Miss Kirk?" A child came up to her. Surprised, Jane looked away from her PADD into the young girl's face. "Would you mind coming with me?"

Jane looked from the PADD back to the little girl. "Okay." She put the piece of technology down, crouching down to reach the girl's eye level. "What's your name?"

"Jenny."

The older blonde smiled sadly. "I used to be called that." Jane stood. "Alright. Let's go. And by the way, call me Jane." Jenny took Jane's hand and began to lead her through the ship, all of the crew having mysteriously disappeared. "Where are we going?"

The child smiled. "To go visit someone." With that, Jenny continued to lead Jane through the ship. Finally, they arrived at the doors to Sickbay. However, these doors were more familiar than those she had come to recognise in the past five days. Confused, Jane looked down to Jenny, who gestured to the doors, not actually stepping in.

Doing so, the captain cautiously walked in, feeling her stomach drop when she saw Bones and Spock sitting across from each other at Bones's desk, drinking one of the doctor's bottles of alcohol, even though it would have no effect on Spock. The thing that made Jane stop in her tracks was though was that it was _her_ Spock and _her_ Bones. "You miss her don't you?" Bones took another sip of whatever kind of drink it was.

"It is illogical to miss the captain as she will return at the end of the week."

The CMO snorted. "Please. It hasn't even been a day yet and you miss her."

Spock did his version of a shrug. "I have found myself less occupied without the captain on board."

"And stop with the 'captain' bull. We're the only two people here. You can call her Jane."

The Vulcan paused before speaking again. "If I did, Doctor, I do not believe I would be able to maintain my professional composure."

Bones nodded. "I understand. Though, I don't think she'd believe me if I told her we'd been talking about her over drinks either."

* * *

Jane bolted upright on the couch, the PADD falling off her stomach, breathing heavily. "Miss?" A random ensign walked over to her, picking up the PADD. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "I'm fine, thanks." Taking the PADD, Jane adjusted herself into a more comfortable position on the couch. Glancing off to the side, she saw Jenny sitting on the ground. "Who are you?"

The younger blonde smiled. "You should remember."

Jane nodded, a sad smile crossing her face again. "I thought I'd never meet myself. Now I've done it twice." Jenny nodded before fading away. Suddenly, Jane jumped up from the couch. "Dinner time!" Very energetically for someone who just woke up, the blonde nearly ran off towards the mess hall to close out her day, satisfied that at least in her reality, Bones and Spock were worrying their heads off about her.

**A/N: So, more nostalgic than I wanted, but y'know, I was listening to the One Year Later episode of Welcome to Night Vale. Love it? Hate it? Want a Spirk kiss for yourself?**

**Also, who likes Jenny?**


	10. Day 6 And Relaxation

Confused was an understatement. Jane was not even on the same level as confused as she and Uhura walked down one of the _Enterprise_'s long hallways. "Remind me again why we're doing this?"

Uhura rolled her eyes, sighing. "The captain told me to keep you out of trouble and said that this was the most likely way of doing it." She looked at Jane, who was giving her an incredulous look. "I know, it doesn't even make any sense, but how often do you get to do this?"

The blonde actually considered this question for a moment. "Almost never."

"Exactly," Uhura replied, turning her attention back to navigating where they were going.

"But, mani-pedis? _Seriously_? _This_ was Jim's suggestion?"

"I'm just as surprised as you, Jane, trust me."

Jane tried to begin explaining, using vague hand motions to help. "But it's so...girly! Why - wait, _how_ would Jim even know to recommend it?"

Uhura shrugged. "His mom?" She grimaced, noticing how Jane flinched. "Sorry. I keep forgetting you two are the same person."

That comment got Jane to stop walking. "We are _not_ the same person. My father is alive and well, as well as my mother." Having defended her parents, she turned back to the direction they were walking before continuing.

"Then what about Tarsus IV?" Uhura regretted the question as soon as it was out of her mouth. She watched Jane go still and the muscles in her back tense. "S-sorry. I know I'm not supposed to know about it, but on a ship this big, you hear things."

Jane stayed where she was, wanting nothing more than to run into a dark corner and sob until it hurt. However, without that option, she went with the only one left in her arsenal. "So, mani-pedis," the blonde said, continuing walking. Uhura took a deep breath before continuing behind Jane.

* * *

Jim frowned, tapping his fingers on his command chair. Spock and Bones, who was on the bridge to watch said captain, looked at each other before looking back at Jim. "Is something on your mind, Captain?"

He turned to look at Spock. "Doesn't it feel off to you?"

Spock raised his eyebrow. "I do not understand to what you are referring."

Jim sighed. "Jane's visit. Doesn't something feel off? I mean, the female you was here to get us together. Shouldn't she have to do something as well?"

Bones cleared his throat. "Maybe she wanted to test your relationship." Jim opened his mouth to respond when Spock replied first.

"That would be a logical argument, Doctor." The blonde turned to look at his First Officer. "A woman would not have such a difficult time of earning one's affections."

"So," Jim began, figuring it out. "Jane's here to see if we'll last?"

"And probably to get you two to have sex," Bones added, scrunching his face up after saying it. "I have to go wash that mental image away." He walked away to take the turbo lift back to Sickbay.

* * *

That's it. Jane had come to a decision. "Hot tubs are _heaven_," she stated, relaxing into the heated water. "How do you guys even have one?"

Uhura shrugged even though Jane had closed her eyes. "I guess there's a reason the _Enterprise _was called the best in the fleet."

"Yeah, but _we_ don't have one." After a long moment, Jane cracked an eye to look at Uhura. "Thank you."

The African American woman furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "For what?"

"For agreeing to have a girl's day with me. I mean, normally I can just order a few friends to take a day but here…"

Uhura nodded. "Homesick?"

Jane chuckled. "Big time." She opened an eye again. "But don't tell anyone that 'cause then they'll assume that if this ever happens to _their_ captain, he'll suffer from homesickness too. Bones and Spock'll be the first people to confront him about it. Well, at least Bones will be. I'm not even going to mention the possibility of being homesick to my Bones; he'll never let me live it down."

"Is it weird to see all of us here?"

The blonde smiled. "A little, yeah. I mean, you're basically the exact same as the Uhura in my reality. 'Course, it may be a little different because I know your first name."

Uhura rolled her eyes. "The captain found out my first name the first day on the ship."

Jane hummed. "I thought he didn't know it."

"It was kind of an accident," Uhura began. "He and Spock were about to transport onto a Romulan ship that was 150 years ahead of it's time and I was having a private moment with Spock."

The blonde sat up, gaping at Uhura. "When did this happen?"

Uhura shrugged. "Last year at the Academy. Vulcan was being attacked and all cadets had to be crew members on the ships." She looked at Jane, realizing something. "This didn't happen to you, did it?"

Jane shook her head. "Nope, which means you get to tell me all about it."

* * *

Jim walked into his quarters after the door silently opened for him. He would've flopped down on the conveniently placed couch if it hadn't been occupied. "So, in your last year at the Academy, a Romulan ship from the future attacked Vulcan while you were on trial for cheating on the Kobayashi Maru?"

He groaned, letting his head fall against the nearest wall. "Uhura told you."

Jane nodded. "Well, I mentioned knowing her first name and then she began to explain how you _do_ actually know her first name and that led into the entire story." She glanced over at Jim. "By the way, thanks for letting Uhura off her shift today. I needed the company."

"Can't have you being homesick the day before you go home."

She sat up. "Do we actually have _any_ proof that I will go home when this is over, Jim?"

Jim looked at her. "Well, Miss Spock made it home okay. Why shouldn't you?"

Jane laid back onto the couch. "I guess I'm just wondering how much time's gone by since I left."

"Hey, look at it this way." Jim sat down by Jane's feet. "If you've only been gone a couple hours, you still have seven days of shore leave on Risa." Jane nodded, smiling faintly at the concept. Suddenly Jim stood up. "C'mon," he said, grabbing Jane by the hand and hauling her to her feet.

"What?"

"I'm gonna treat you to dinner."

"I thought you were tired."

"Well, yeah, but we can't have you being all depressed tomorrow."

**A/N: I'm sorry! My sister came home for a week and I lazed with her and then school started last week! Plus, this chapter was kind of hard to get through since I didn't want them to have to deal with any baddies (I'm actually terrible at writing that but we won't go there). Anywho, it's finally up. Anything for Jane's last day aboard the _Enterprise_? Love it? Hate it? Reviews? Suggestions? **


	11. Time To Go Home

**A/N: It's late! It's not even funny how late it is! And I am SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! But, it also took me forever to get out, so that explains some of it's lateness. Anywho, tell me what you think! And, I was thinking of doing a little epilogue thing, just to cover that Jane's actually okay. Reviews welcome!**

* * *

Jane didn't wake up to any interruptions. She sat up, drowsily looking around, noticing that Jim's side of his bed looked rather un-slept-in. _He probably slept in Spock's quarters_. Stretching, she rolled over onto her male counterpart's side of the bed, enjoying not sharing a bed on her vacation. About five minutes later, she finally got up out of bed.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Jane found herself on her way to the mess hall. Five minutes after sitting down with her breakfast, the blonde looked around for any of the senior crew to keep her company. However, she didn't find anyone and made a mental note to swing by Sickbay to bug Bones and ask him what was going on.

* * *

That came sooner rather than later. Immediately finishing her breakfast, Jane had gotten up, disposed of her trash and made her way to Sickbay. "Alright, Bones. What's going on?"

"You decided to sleep in," the CMO replied, not looking up from what he was doing. "Plus, for some bizarre reasoning, Jim decided to let you sleep in." Here he glanced up to look at Jane with her arms crossed. "You feelin' okay?

Jane sat down across from Bones, effectively distracting him from whatever it was he was doing. "What if I can't go home? I mean, I wasn't exactly sent here to do anything. Besides, I've just been lazing around and keeping everyone company. Wasn't the girl Spock sent to get Jim and Spock together?"

Bones rolled his eyes. "Kid, calm down. You've gotta stop comparing yourself to her. You two came from two different realities, remember? Maybe you've got different mumbo jumbo going on from your reality. Personally, I believe Miss Spock knew more than she was tellin', but that's just me." He frowned, taking in how nervous Jane actually was. "Tell you what. You can stay here and bug me until I get off shift."

The blonde perked up at that prospect. "Really?"

Bones nodded, before sighing. "What have I just gotten myself into?"

* * *

Five hours later, Bones was ready to pull his hair out. "Go sit over there and be quiet." The CMO pointed to a random corner as he looked over an ensign from Engineering who'd managed to injure himself.

"You were the one who told me I could spend your shift bugging you," Jane reminded him. Glancing up, she bounced out of the chair where she'd been messing with the stuff on Bones's desk. "Alright, shift's over! Time to go do fun stuff!"

The CMO sighed before slowly getting ready to go. "I can't believe I let Jim talk me into this," he muttered under his breath.

Jane frowned at him, her hands on her hips. "Come on, Bones! I've been sitting around for five hours doing absolutely nothing!"

Bones glared at her. "Calm down otherwise I'm going to start working overtime just to get you to shut up." He joined her as they left Sickbay and made their way to one of the turbo lifts. "Jim owes me big time after today."

* * *

She was out of the turbo lift the second the doors opened, nearly bouncing down the halls even though she had no idea where they were going. Rolling his eyes, Bones began to follow her. "Rec Room Six, kid!" he yelled down the hall, fully aware that the blonde had probably not even heard him. A slight grin crossed his face as he shook his head. Well, it'd certainly be a surprise.

Jane smiled at what she saw when the doors opened. The rest of the senior crew, including Chekov, greeted her with a shout. Of course, Jim already had a beer in his hand when he went over to Jane. "So? What d'you think? We've been - well, when I say we, I mean me - been working on it all day," he added. "I got up kinda early to set up. The girl Spock didn't get this so we figured we should give you a party." Jim smiled a little, putting his hands out in a little 'ta-da' gesture. "Did I do good?"

"Yeah," Jane answered with a grin. "You did good for a country-hick." She rubbed her hands together. "Now, there's alcohol here, right?"

* * *

Jim leaned against his bedroom doorway as Jane packed away the clothes she'd replicated on her stay. "You're really goin' home, huh?"

Jane grinned. "Yeah. Besides, I'm probably still on vacation in my reality. Risa's nice this time of year. You should take Spock there sometime," she added offhandedly.

He scoffed. "Please. I'd never get him to do that." After a moment, a grin crossed his face. "What about your Spock? Would he agree to go down to Risa with you? Or did he already?"

"I have the same problem with my Spock as you do yours," Jane replied. "I can't pull him out of his work, unless I order him to take a break, which is apparently 'illogical'." She grinned again. "But I did ask him to come down with me this time. He refused of course. Wanna know his excuse?" Jim nodded. "He wanted to know who'd be in charge if he wasn't."

Jim scoffed again. "C'mon. Spock knows that Sulu's a good captain when he takes over."

"That's what I said!" Jane paused, turning to look at Jim. "We never really compared crew did we?"

"Nah," he answered, waving a hand. "It wouldn't have been fair. Plus, it would've made you all nostalgic. You done packing?" Jane nodded. "Well then," Jim said, putting a hand out. "In case you don't wanna do this in front of other people, it was an honor to meet you, Captain."

Jane shook his hand. "The same to you, Captain."

* * *

The two of them spent the walk to the transporter room talking about quirks their crew had and shared. "And then Chekov has that list of how many security officers have died!" Jane laughed as they walked into the transporter room. Jim chuckled, doing a good job of masking how he was a little sensitive on the dead officers thing. However, it wasn't good enough. She grimaced. "Sorry, Jim. It hurts me too, but the red shirt thing kinda helps me get past it."

Spock raised an eyebrow at the two of them, only hearing a tiny snippet of their conversation (there is a thing called selective hearing). "Are you prepared to leave, Captain?"

Jane smiled, nodding. "I'm a little homesick so I think it's time to go." She held her hand up in the Vulcan greeting. "You have no idea how weird this trip was. But all the same, live long and prosper, Mister Spock."

The Vulcan nodded, returning the gesture. "Live long and prosper, Captain Kirk."

She nodded again, glancing around the room before stepping up to the transporter pads. "So, Jim. I heard Spock sings," Jane said casually, a mischievous grin on her face. She waited until Jim's jaw dropped and Spock kind of gave her this stare before laughing. "Have fun, boys!" With that, Scotty took that opportunity to transport Jane T. Kirk back home.


End file.
